Mazoga Yazgash
An orc hailing from the Western Kingdom, Mazoga Yazgash is a general of the Western Kingdom. She was a former atilles who served during the campaign to conquer Centralia's mountain territory, and was a former member of the Western Military Council. She is known to be rather brutish, but has some tactful capabilities when it comes to strategic planning. Appearance Mazoga is an orc who stands at 6'1, a little shorter than the average height for female orcs. Her body type is more muscular from her rigorous training in the Western Military, and her somewhat thick orcish skin allows her to tolerate some attacks to an extent. She has a pale green skin tone, violet eyes, and two pointy teeth protruding from her lower lip on either side of her mouth. Outfit Off-duty, Mazoga dons a set of leathery armor, complete with gauntlets and boots with metal shin and toe guards. Her outfit has furry trims along the appendages, as well as covering her waist and being fastened with a belt that she uses to attach her tools to. Her limbs have thick studded hides tied to them, and her legs are covered in a long skirt-like object that helps with concealing weapons. Possibly the most noticeable trait is her horned furry hat, which she made herself years ago. Normally, Mazoga is wearing a set of Western armor, even though she isn't as active on the front lines as she used to be. This consists of a dark, metallic lobster-plated armor, with matching shoulder-pads, and normal red short sleeves. Her plating is attached to a leather corset underneath. He has a gauntlet on her dominant hand and a normal covering with braces on the other. She also has some waist guards protecting her with leather belts complete with a knife hanging on it, and her legwear consists of long dark greaves. Along with this armor, her helmet consists of a fancier Galea helmet with two crests adorning the sides and a nose guard. Personality Mazoga Yazgash is known to be a bit ill-tempered to those under her, but she is more collected towards her peers in the government and military. She is mostly nonchalant about events trivial to her, such as the news of other kingdoms (so long as it doesn't concern West). During combat, she can be much 'louder,' and more aggressive, though she tends to get a bit too sentimental to her fellow soldiers. Biography Early Life Mazoga's family lineage is a bit of a mystery, as she has no known relatives, but it is believed that she descends from a line of tribal chieftains from Southern Keleva. She was born in Morunia, and because it was a declining town, it wasn't the most hospitable place to live. Her days usually consisted of hard labor for the villagers and sleeping in hay under the night sky. After years of working hard doing various jobs to survive, she had built up a bit of natural strength and a tolerance for taming animals. She would occasionally go on hunts in the nearby forest when she was really hungry, setting traps and using sharp farming tools she would barrow. Of course, she was sick of this lifestyle, and constantly sought something better, so when the idea of trying out for the Western Military came to her, she decided to do some small training, although nothing more rigorous from her usual routine of handy work. At the age of 16, she went to enlist in the military. Western Military Once Mazoga was enlisted in the forces of the Golden Banner, she went through some more harsh training with her peers. This was admittedly a huge change from the more laid-back and lazy lifestyle she normally preferred. Funnily enough, even though she was an orc, she was a little behind her peers, who were more trained for the military. It took a lot of work and a change of attitude, but after getting used to her life in the barracks and in training, she managed to become known by her peers (besides the taunts and insults) as a capable guard fit for patrolling the capitol. She familiarized herself with guarding the gate, patrolling the walls to the upper-class district, and keeping watch on the towers. After a few more years, she was set to help on the front lines as West increased its territory, ranging from stopping lizardkin too close to the capitol and towns, and even helping to stop mancers that tried to sneak into the city. Rising through the Ranks At one point, the Western Kingdom had a focus on expanding its control over the Northern areas, namely the territory above Centralia. At one point during this military movement, Mazoga was raised to an atilles and promptly sent to the front lines of the Northern Expedition. Weeks turned into months as the Western Military fought away at the guerilla fighters holding the territory, including the ominous archer that killed countless soldiers, brazenly. Mazoga had managed to keep herself alive during this time - even taking out some assailants raging from brutes to clear enemies, but she eventually sustained a few too many wounds. Her term in the front lines soon ended and she returned to the capitol of the Western Kingdom, with the Northern Campaign ending soon after. At some point after returning to the West, Mazoga applied and got accepted into the Western Military Council. She has more of a 'desk job' and a duty to attend council meetings, but she still trains so as not to get rusty - a trait carried on by some veterans of the military. She spends the majority of her time in the main city of the Western Kingdom, usually patrolling an area or filling out paperwork for the records as other councilmen might. The Siege on Centralia During more recent events, there has been more evil at work, wreaking havoc across the continent. After the Dark King took over Centralia, his forces pushed the surviving escapees to the Western town of Holland, getting the Western Army involved. Mazoga volunteered to help with the retaking of Centralia along with other rounded-up Central troops, as the West was short on paladins and other guards to send in such short notice from the capitol. At daybreak, they pushed forwards across the river and into Central territory with the farmlands. Using the siege tower, the rebel forces pushed it close to the walls of the fallen Kingdom, all the while trying to avoid fire from their enemies. Mazoga used her longbow to try and pick some of the assailants off the walls. Once the Dark Knights fled from the Kingdom's walls, the siege tower was used to infiltrate and open the gate, allowing troops inside. Along with some other Western troops whom she stayed close to, Mazoga held out her tower shield to try and defend them while the person behind her took her bow and tried to shoot at the enemies as they retreated to the keep. Unfortunately, as an unknown force was at work, the peasants and people who stayed behind in Central under the reign of the Dark King were apparently hypnotized, being possessed and used as fodder. While retreating back into the town, Mazoga and her fellow soldiers held themselves in a blacksmith's workshop, barring the door with heavy furniture and preparing to be overrun with countless monstrous peasants. Panicking at first, Mazoga grabbed the heated pot of oil from its kettle in the workshop, ready to use it as a weapon to burn anyone who tried to break through. However, once the door started to break down - holding peasants back only by the barricade - the paladin who ran upstairs shouted at them to escape through the window on the second floor. Mazoga threw the oil outside at peasants breaking through the windows out of desperation, then quickly grabbing her shield and running upstairs. Although it took a bit of desperate squeezing with her large armor, she managed to pry out of the window, attempting to block it with her tower shield. She then got her longbow back from the other soldier, using it to try and pick apart the renegade forces, but their numbers were overwhelming. With the other two finding a way to escape, Mazoga followed them down, but sprained her ankle. Desperately, she picked up her bow and limped as fast as she could, her leg in pure, aching pain. She hissed in anger and frustration as she narrowly escaped the gates with other troops who fell back to the Central farmlands. On that day, the gates shut again and the siege tower burned up, thus driving the anti-Dark King forces back to a makeshift camp. There, Mazoga rested and had her injury treated, although she was unfortunately unfit for the next wave of attack. She stayed there and helped plan the strategic takeover of Centralia, won during the next phase and allowing West to annex Central for a time as the Dark King and his cohorts made a hasty retreat. The Bloodline Extinguished Mazoga listened to a crier in the middle of the street one rainy night about a fighting match and possible bets to be won. It was a little out of her way, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look. She went with the small crowd underground to the fighter's guild, watching the fights ensue between two people at a time. As she watched them brutally beaten, she couldn't help but enjoy the excitement in the atmosphere, with people cheering, drinking, and placing bets. After the main match-ups were finished, she decided to try her hand at combat with this champion and possibly make some money. Removing her armor, she was handed a wooden sword. Unfortunately, the fight ended with Mazoga conceding defeat, as she wasn't experienced with swords. After her defeat, she took up her armor and equipment, again, and then stepped out of the equipment room of the fight club. It was strange to notice that after her fight, the whole area suddenly cleared out, and became a quiet shell of the fighting hub it was mere moments ago. Walking out into the rain, she patrolled the streets, again, until she came across another crowd. Curiously inspecting it, she came across an old man who yelled out hearsay against the king, as well as screeching about Holland and a "bookkeeper" of sorts. Suspicious of him being a mancer due to his attire, as well as possibly being flat-out deranged, Mazoga attempted to apprehend the man, though she was met with hostility as he kept screaming and running from her, creating even more of a scene. He ended up grabbing someone's arrows from their quiver, and then killing himself with them. Irked by the amount of work that just increased for her, Mazoga removed his body and shoo-ed away the crowd so that the corpse could be disposed of. She thought about informing the paladins about this incident, but with their power and elite status, she didn't think it was necessary. Mazoga rode out the next day with another soldier to inspect a barn in the Western field that burned down, mysteriously. After ruling out the work of hoodlums, it was thought to be an accident until she came upon an amnesiac. Mazoga questioned the lady for her name or where she came from, but was met with smart retorts. After informing other Western authorities of her findings, she went back to her own quarters to carry out whatever tasks she had to complete by the day's end. After a few days, news came to her and the rest of the kingdom about the untimely end of Tavius Marn, the King of West. With his heir to take the throne in a coronation, they prepared to mourn and plan for the future. Mazoga wondered if it was an assassination, or if the events prior coincided with what happened, but all in all, the military officials - including her - didn't think much of it. A short while later, Corvus Juventious' death also sparked talk throughout the capitol. His supposed suicide or accidental death led to some talk within the government, but ultimately, Mazoga prepared for more work, as the Western Military would likely have to distribute the powers within the kingdom, differently. It was as if there would be more on her plate, soon. An Orcish Overlord After Cynric Margas' passing, and the death of the King and his heir, the Western Military suddenly had a lot more to take care of. Although the Siege was successful, and more power was allotted to the government from any royalty, Cynric's passing was heralded throughout the capitol and later the kingdom. Because they were down one general, a suitable replacement was needed - and fast. While it was truly important to fill in the gap in the workload, not just anyone could've been picked, so a higher up was a given. Mazoga thought it over for a while, she decided that she'd rather give it a chance, as she had her own ideas of maintaining West's image on brute strength and formidability - now more than ever. Mazoga applied for the rank of General, waiting arduous periods of time while higher ups and other governing bodies looked at it. Unaware of who was possibly going to gain the position, though urged on by some peers, Mazoga was undeterred in her pursuit for power. After a time since Central was returned, Mazoga had gotten back word that her position within the rank of general had been accepted, and she'd be one of the two leading the entirety of West. It was strange at first thought - to imagine a woman going literally from rags to the top of arguably the strongest kingdom in the continent - and an orc, at that. Once she had been granted her position as general, she had vowed to keep to her new resolve and make sure the entirety of the Kingdom would be strong and deter any and all who would dare to antagonize it. Mazoga thought back to her careless childhood and reminisced for a moment, thinking of how she somehow managed to get here. After that, she cut off her emotional ties, as she realized she'd need to stand tall and intimidating like the very bear that is known as the Kingdom's crest. Mazoga looks towards a new future for West, especially now that the military has near absolute control of the capitol and surrounding territory. The reason for her wanting the Kingdom to be strong is due to the recent attack with the Dark King and his minions, as well as generally strange happenings in the Kingdom of Trepheon. Knowing this era will be different and unforgiving, she decided to put her strength to the military and the newly-established embassies, as well. Mazoga thought once more about how she used to sleep outside under the night sky when she was barely getting by, and looking back up, she notices there are fewer stars than she remembers. Inventory Mazoga always carried around a longbow and a good amount of arrows. While she isn't as skilled as an elf, she is able to make most of her shots with a good amount of force, although having trouble shooting moving objects. She usually keeps it around to pick apart a mancer from a good distance. Her other weapon is either a battleaxe or a mace. She usually carries the former, though on occasion, she substitutes her axe as she has more experience with blunt weapons from her time as an atilles. She doesn't use a shield unless in a larger, active conflict, in which case she'd get a tower shield strapped to her forearm and use a handle to help hold it in a sturdier manner. =